Ryan's and Sci-Twi's Transformations
This is how Ryan's and Sci-Twi's transformations goes in The Rise of Dark Ryan F-Freeman. arrives Cody Fairbrother: Sci-Twi! Thank goodness you're here. Sci-Twi: What's happening? Cody Fairbrother: It's my brother Ryan! Look! Sci-Twi: gasps Ryan F-Freeman: I can't control my body. Get out, Mal! Mal: Never. Ryan F-Freeman: Explain!? Explain!? Matau Help me!! Please!! Matau T. Monkey: Fight it, Master Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Matau. Mal, get out of my body! Sci-Twi: Come on, Ryan! You can do it! uses his magic to send Mal out of his body and back to Sci-Twi's amulet Sunset Shimmer: Yeah! Way to go, Ryan. Mal: Oh, no, you don't! Matau T. Monkey: I'll help you, Master Ryan. it's too late, Mal has already re-entered Ryan's body Ryan F-Freeman: I'll never let you turn me into a Midnight Sparkle version of me, Mal!his magic to get Mal out of his body again Mike's subconscious Mike(Total Drama): What's going on? Nega-alternate personalities appear Mike(Total Drama): Are those my personalities? Nega Svetlana: We realize that you've always been an outcast~ It's not everyone with us who likes to think~ To find a controler that's like you~ We've had one or maybe two~ But the good ones disappear before we blink~ The Nega-alternate personalities: Oh-wha-oh wah~ Oh-oh, Oh-wha-oh wha~ Nega Svetlana: Now, we understand you have your reservations~ It's hard to find a brain as large as yours~ But if we don't win this fight~ Well, I think we've made it plain~ What will happen if we have the loosing scores~ The Nega-alternate personalities: Oh-wha-oh wah~ Oh-oh, Oh-wha-oh wha~ Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ If we lose, then your to blame~ Nega Manitoba Smith: They all have used it~ Maybe abused it~ So, why can't we do the same~ Mike(Total Drama): I think they are singing to me. The Nega-alternate personalities: Oh-wha-oh-wha~ Oh-oh, oh-wha-oh-wah~ in reality Cody Fairbrother: Come on, Ryan! Get Mal out of your body! Mal: It's too late to save your brother now. Ryan F-Freeman: Cody! Get Sci-Twi's amulet! Please! grabs it Cody Fairbrother: What am I going to do now, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Mal's voice Nothing. Contralto: Don't listen to him, Cody. Get Mal out of Ryan's body! Cody Fairbrother: It's not working! Ryan F-Freeman: Open it, Cody! I don't know if I can hold him much longer! Mal: Too late! Ryan F-Freeman: Hurry!!! tries to open it and manages to. But instead of Mal going back inside, the magic inside comes out Crash Bandicoot: Oh man! Now you done it, Cody! in the cave, Zoey continues to follow Mike's voice Zoey(Total Drama): Mike! Where are you! Mike: Over here! Zoey(Total Drama): Ok. I'm coming! finally finds Mike dangling over the pit of lava Zoey(Total Drama): Mike! I found you. Mike: Good to know. But right now, you've gotta get me outta here. Zoey(Total Drama): Ok. But I don't how Ryan will get Mal out of his body. Mike: Just get me away from the lava. Zoey(Total Drama): Right, Mike. But what should I do? Mike: I'll start swinging then you catch me. they both hear a thud Zoey(Total Drama): Wait! Is that Ryan? Mike: No. It's someone else. Look! It's Optimus. Zoey(Total Drama): Optimus Prime! You came to rescue Mike! Optimus Prime: Of course I did. Mike: What's happening to Ryan? Optimus Prime: Mal's taken over his body. Mike: What?! Optimus Prime: That's right. Now, hold still. I'm going to cut the rope. Mike: Ok. I hope that Ryan will get Mal out of his body. outside Sci-Twi: Don't worry, Ryan! I'll save you! Ryan but is engulfed in the force in the process Crash Bandicoot: Sci-Twi!!! Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan!!!! and Ryan become Midnight Sparkle and Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Meanwhile, in the cave, Optimus gets ready to cut the rope Mike(Total Drama): I'm so glad that you came, Optimus. Optimus Prime: Ready, Mike? Three, two, one. the rope falls and Bumblebee catches him Mike: Thanks, Bumblebee. Bumblebee: You're welcome, Mike. Let's go find Ryan. Mike: Zoey. Who sent you to find me? Zoey: Ryan send me. suddenly sees a bright light in the distance Mike: What's that glow in the distance? Zoey: Probably Ryan's transformation has already started. Mike: C'mon friends. Follow the light! race to the scene Cody Fairbrother: What's going to happen to them, Contralto? Contralto: I don't know. when Contralto behind, she sees Midnight Sparkle and Dark Ryan F-Freeman Cody Fairbrother: Who did you see? Contralto: Look for yourself. looks at Midnight Sparkle and Dark Ryan F-Freeman and gasps Cody Fairbrother: Ryan? What happened to you? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Mal's voice Oh, Ryan's gone! I'm Dark Ryan F-Freeman! And you were right, I didn't understand magic before! But I do now! Cody Fairbrother: What about Sci-Twi? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: She's gone too. Buhduce: Oh my bap! Who's that? Zoey, Optimus and Bumblebee arrive Zoey: Ryan!! Mike: Let him go, Mal! Ryan's eyes turns to Ryan's Ryan F-Freeman: Mike. Optimus. Help me. eyes soon change back to Dark Ryan's Mike: Ryan? Is that you? Ryan? Ryan's eyes turns to Ryan's Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Mike. Mal took over my body. Help! eyes soon change back to Dark Ryan's Kai (Ninjago): Wow! This is pretty much like our season 5. Cody Fairbrother: What is it, Kai? Kai (Ninjago): It's called Possession. Cole (Ninjago): Lloyd got possessed by Morro. Cody Fairbrother: Thanks for telling me, Cole. Matau Matau, what happened to Ryan? Matau T. Monkey: My master turned into Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Cody Fairbrother: Oh. Ryan! Is that you and Sci-Twi in these forms? nods Swaysway: What happened to you and Sci-Twi, Ryan? whispers what happened to him Swaysway: He turned into Dark Ryan F-Freeman? nods Swaysway: Oh my bap. You look good, Ryan. Mike: and faints Sunset Shimmer: Ryan! What happened to Sci-Twi? whispers it to her Sunset Shimmer: Thanks for telling me, Matau. Ryan Ryan! You can't do this! Mike: She's right! You may have been me in the past, Mal! But my past is not today. Cody Fairbrother: Do you remember me, Ryan? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Cody. Mike and Sunset Why not? There's a whole other world out there and it's just filled with magic! Mike: Power~ Was all I desired~ Ryan pounces on Mike But all that...~ Hey! Evil Ryan: Yes. Yes. We all know that now. Mike: But I haven't even finished singing! But all that grew inside of me was a darkness I acquired~ Evil Ryan: Oh. Sorry. Ryan What happened to you, Ryan? whispers to him about what happened Evil Ryan: He turned into who?orange gem of his pendant starts to glow Bertram T. Monkey: Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Evil Ryan: Dark Ryan F-Freeman?! out a camera and takes a photo of Dark Ryan F-Freeman Bertram T. Monkey: Yes. Evil Ryan: Let's see if I can get his attention. Hey, Ryan! Over here! Mike: When I began to fall~ Evil Ryan: That's not working. Oh, I know.out a foghorn and blows really hard Mike: And I lost the path ahead~ Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Ow! My ears! What is that horrible horrible noise? Ryan stops blowing the foghorn Evil Ryan: Ryan? Is that you in this form? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Evil Ryan: Wow!Bertram Bertram. Anything special we should know about Ryan's transformation? Bertram T. Monkey: Not exactly. Evil Anna: You got a scanner on your robot arm. Use it. Bertram T. Monkey: But not right now, Evil Anna. Ryan's horn glows and fires a magic blast that missed Bertram but opens a portal to Equestria Mike: Whoa! Evil Ryan: Is that...? Mike: Equestria! Cody Fairbrother: Oh great. I've created a monster. Mike: That's when their friendship found me~ Sunset Shimmer: Ryan! What are you doing? Mike: And it lifted me instead~ Ryan fires another magic blast next to Mike and opens another portal to Equestria Mike: Like a phoenix burning bright in the sky~ Matau T. Monkey: Mike, I hate to break you from your singing but my master started to make portals to Equestria. Mike: I know. But I have to get some help. Matau T. Monkey: I don't think so. Sci-Twi is about to do the same thing. Mike: thinks Ah-ha! That's it! My alternate personalities can help. Ryan uses his magic to trap Mike Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Midnight Sparkle. Open some portals for me. Twilight Sparkle: Not so fast. her magic to free Mike's alternate personalities Matau T. Monkey: Sci-Twi! You can't do this! Manitoba Smith: The monkey's raght. Midnight Sparkle: Why not? There's a whole other world right there and it's just filled with magic! Vito: Eh-yo! Listen, crow-winged lady! We tough guys usually don't react well with surprises. Let's rumble! Sparkle fires a magic blast from her hand at Vito Cody Fairbrother: DUCK!! Vito jumps out of the way Cody Fairbrother: Careful, Sci-Twi. You almost hit us. But you and Ryan are destroying this world to get it. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Mal's voice Who cares if this world is destroyed? Equestria's what I'm after. And with my own rampaging monster army behind me, I'm going to get it. Midnight Sparkle: Dark Ryan's right. There's more magic there. And we want to understand it all!! Mike: I can see what you mean. But you still won't get Equestria, Mal. Matau T. Monkey: This isn't the way, Sci-Twi. I know you feel powerful right now. But, you can have everything you want. Sunset been where you are and made the same mistake you're making. Sunset put on Twilight's crown and just like you and my master, she is overwhelmed by the magic it has. She thought it could give her everything she wanted. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, please! What exactly do you think you're going to do to stop me? I have magic, and you have nothing! Midnight Sparkle: Oh you're wrong, Matau. Unlike you and Sunset, we CAN have everything we want! Manitoba Smith: He has us! Contralto: Us too. Ryan you must fight Mal! He's controlling you! Mike: No, guys! This is between Mal, me and my alternate personalities. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Gee, the gang really is all back together again!crazily Now, step aside. Mike is trying to interfere with my plans one too many times already! He needs to be dealt with! Matau T. Monkey: Not if I have something to say about it!onto Dark Ryan's face Dark Ryan throughs Matau off and throws a fireball at Mike and his alternate personalities Matau T. Monkey: NO!!his Keyblade and reflects a fireball Dark Ryan guides it past and it continues shooting towards Mike. His alternate personalities circle him for protection and the fireball is about to hit them but Matau uses his magic to keep the fireball at bay Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Why you little...! the fireball past Matau. But Matau pushes the fireball harder away from Mike and his alternate personalities Matau T. Monkey: I will not let you kill them, Mal! Ryan's eyes turns to Ryan's Ryan F-Freeman: Matau. You're saving them? they soon change back to Dark Ryan's and the fireball blows Matau and hits Mike and his alternate personalities Matau T. Monkey: Mike! NO!!!!Ryan Look what you done, Mal!! Dark Ryan F-Freeman: crazily, but then sees that his attack hasn't worked What's this?! No effect?! Matau T. Monkey: Cody! Use Sci-Twi's amulet to transform yourself! I'll hold my master off! Cody Fairbrother: Matau! Look! It's Mike and his alternate personalities and they're still alive! See? They're englufed in a force field. Matau T. Monkey: sighs and his alternate personalities sigh with relief Mike: The magic contained in Sci-Twi's amulet was made by the ones who helped create it. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: No, Mike! Time for the magic to be mine!Sci-Twi's amulet to trap Mike I thought I'd save Mike the trouble and rule Equestria right now. Plus, I don't want a mess in my new kingdom! Smith snatches the amulet back with his lasso Ryan grabs the amulet from Manitoba Smith Dark Ryan F-Freeman: You want the amulet, then you'll have to come and get it! Matau T. Monkey: If you not going to fight Mal, Master Ryan. his Keyblade Then, I'm going to beat him out of you! Dark Ryan F-Freeman: So, what? Mike is mine now. his Keyblade So, is Equestria!crazily activates his jetpack and takes on Dark Ryan in an aerial swordfight Matau T. Monkey: Give me the device! You must remember who you are, Master Ryan! grabs the device from Dark Ryan and releases Mike Cody Fairbrother: Please give me Sci-Twi's amulet, Svetlana. I'll handle Midnight Sparkle. gives him the amulet Rigby: What are you going to do, Cody? Use it to transform into a Daydream Shimmer version of yourself? and his alternate personalities are englufed in a magic aura and gain anthro-pony forms Cody Fairbrother: Don't worry, Matau. Ryan will remember after Mike and his alternate personalities have freed him.Midnight Sparkle Mal may have Ryan's body as Dark Ryan. But I'll show you the powerful magic of all.Sci-Twi's amulet to transform himself The Magic of Friendship. Contralto: Wow! What did Cody transform into? Matau T. Monkey: Not sure. in the aura Mike: What's happening to us? Manitoba Smith: What happened in the Equestria Girls. That's what's happening! Vito: Maybe you should say the name of the Elements of Harmony, Mike? Mike: Okay. Manitoba. You're up first. Manitoba Smith: Ok. Kindness! gains an anthro-pony form Vito: Wow! Let me try. Laughter! gains an anthro-pony form Svetlana: You look great. thinks Honesty! gains an anthro-pony form Chester: Let me try something. Loyalty! gains an anthro-pony form Mike: Guess I'll have two things for me to say. Generosity! Magic! gains an anthro-pony form. Meanwhile outside Rigby: Cody. Who did you transform into? Light Cody Fairbrother: I became Light Cody Fairbrother. Crash Bandicoot: Let me take a photo of you.out a camera takes a photo Zane: Wow, Cody. You look like Daydream Shimmer. Light Cody Fairbrother: Thank you, Zane. Mordecai: Can you use your magic to close the portals, Cody? does so Matau T. Monkey: Um, Cody? I think you made Sci-Twi angry. in the aura Mike: Ok. Let's get Mal out of Ryan's body! Vito: Um, that's not exactly what Twilight said in the Equestria Girls movie. Mike: Ok, Vito. Take 2! his throat Together with Ryan, they create a power beyond anything you could imagine, but it is a power you don't have the ability to control! Ryan may be under your control, Mal, but you cannot wield his body, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all: the Magic of Friendship! and his alternate personalities form a heart shape Ryan trys to pull Mike and his alternate personalities apart but fails Mike: Ready, guys? Now! Midnight Sparkle is angry and charges at Cody Rigby: Cody! Charge! and his alternate personalities sent out a rainbow beam towards Dark Ryan Dark Ryan F-Freeman: AAAHH!!! What is happening!? Mike: Here and in Equestria or anywhere in the universe, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all! Ryan uses his magic to get Dark Ryan out of the rainbow tornado Evil Ryan: I got you, Ryan!! Ryan's eyes turns to Ryan's Ryan F-Freeman: Evil me? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes